


Azula's Jar of Hearts

by attackfish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Friendship, Angst, Break Up, Embedded Video, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackfish/pseuds/attackfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Ty Lee wishes she could say.</p><p>Set to Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azula's Jar of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is about the relationship of Ty Lee and Azula, but it does not celebrate that relationship. because of my own experiences with abuse within a supposed friendship, much like Ty Lee and Azula's, I am unable to see Azula's relationship with Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko as anything other the abuse it absolutely is. Mai and Ty Lee's actions at the Boiling Rock were tremendously brave, and a true triumph.


End file.
